Elgang Lemon Time!
by L'arc Shadobright
Summary: This is the result of me stopping my Gumihos Temptation story. I already have different pairings thought out but if you want to see a specific pairing (by character AND class), i'll add it to the list. Many lemons ahead (will do yuri, no yaoi)


**L'arc: I can't believe I'm doing this.**

**Elsword IS: Well this can make up for lack of your first story, and get some of your pairing ideas out, along with...hidden fet-.**

**Aisha DW: SHUT UP BAKA! *tries to hit him with staff***

**Elsword IS: *Dodges* Hehe! Not this time!**

**Add MM: Hmph! Unless you got a good reason for me to be here, leave me out of it. I've got better things to do.**

**L'arc: You can do "research" on Eve.**

**Add MM: Hmm, I guess I could stay, hehe.**

**Eve CEm: Ferdinand.**

**Ferdinand: *out of nowhere like a boss***

**Add MM: YIP!**

**L'arc: Don't worry, you wont face Ferdinand wrath, besides you're not the first pairing.**

**Add MM: Phew!**

**Chung DC: Who is then?**

**L'arc: Sadist IS, masochist DW.**

**Elsword IS: YES! FINALLY!**

**Raven BM: Well this'll be interesting.**

**Rena WS: Have fun you two!**

******Aisha DW: I'm not a masochist! T.T**

**L'arc: You will be soon. Anyways this is my first lemon, and if anything sounds...excessive, blame hentai. Anyways let get this one started. A/N within the story are in brackets []  
**

**Elsword-IS**

**Aisha-DW**

**Rena-WS**

**Raven-BM**

**Eve-CEm**

**Chung-DC**

**Ara-SD**

**Elesis-BH**

**Add-MM**

* * *

**Lemon 1: A surprising form of love**

3rd person POV

Ara was in the garden tending to some exotic flowers. And these exotic flowers were demon flowers as well, but as long as she was taking care of them, they wont bring harm to anybody...hopefully. After a while Aisha came into the garden.

"Hey Ara!"

"Aisha, what are you doing here?"

"Well you never showed us your garden, so i decided to take a look for myself."

"Well I never tried because some of these flowers can go crazy if you don't know how to care for them."

"Well looks like your taking good care of them. Hey that one looks beautiful."

Aisha pointed out a large white and purple flower that was at least 8 feet wide. It stood 12 feet tall and had a strange bud in the center.

"Oh that probably one of my harmless flowers as far as I know. It has some kind of pollen, but it doesn't harm people. I heard from a grower that the pollen can be therapeutic."

"How do you get some out?"

"I think you just poke the side of the bud in the middle but..."

Before Ara could say another word Aisha poked the bud, and a whole mist of pink pollen sprayed all over Aisha.

*cough, cough*"I think that's too much pollen."

"Aisha, are you OK."

"I'm fine, though the pollen doesn't seem to be working."

"I think it takes time for it to take effect."

After a few seconds Rena came down.

"Ara, Aisha, dinner's ready."

"OK Rena."

Rena then went back upstairs. Ara had a slightly dumbfound look on her face.

"How did you guys even find this place."

"Well we already knew about the basement but no one really went in it, besides you, and we just let you use it however you please."

"Oh, well I guess its OK then. I need to ware a few more plants, so I'll be up in a bit."

Aisha left Ara to tend to the plants and went on ahead of her.

"Hmm, something doesn't seem right about that flower though. It's almost too good to be true. It must do something. I'll look into it later."

* * *

Aisha's POV

Well i guess the effects of the pollen will take effect later. But I'm hungry now so I'll worry about it later.

"GERONIMO!"

And there goes Eldork sliding down the stair rails, and landing like he thinks he's badass [But IS is badass, you gotta admit that]. Honesty i hope he gets a splinter in his butt one day. I'll be laughing my ass off then.

"Eldork stair rails are for balance, not for daredevil stunts."

He then came close to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Aw come on, you know I'm just awesome like that."

"Uh, no you're not."

"Ah whatever sweet-cheeks."

I hated that name, when he says sweet-cheeks he's always referring to my butt. [slap] AH! I just felt a jolt of...something. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it felt good.

"Something wrong Aisha?"

He snapped me out of my daze. I couldn't let him notice that I felt good from it.

"I...I'm fine. Lets just go eat already."

* * *

Elsword's POV  


Hmm something's up with Aisha, I'm not sure what it is but ill ask her after we eat. I heard Raven is helping Rena this time so we must be in for a feast!

[10 minutes later. I'm not going into detail of their meal, which is ironic cause I'm in a culinary class right now, as of the time I'm typing this]

"WHEW! That was good! Imma fall asleep on this meal."

If I remember correctly Ara finished early so she could figure out what the flower Aisha got sprayed by did. Hmm, maybe the pollen is whats making Aisha act weird. Its a demon flower so...WAIT! Oh hell yes I'm gonna have fun tonight! And Aisha is most likely getting no sleep from me.

[Later, around 9:30 at night.]

"If I'm right, Aisha's punctuality tells her to enter the shower around this time, so I'll sneak into her room, hide, wait for her to come out and then, heheh, have my fun with her."

I started to go down the hall quickly and quietly to Aisha's room so no one can see me. Luckily my leg armor make me faster whenever i took them off.

"OK I'm at Aisha's door, and if I'm correct...[click] YES its unlocked. As expected Aisha's in the shower...I think I'll take a quick peek."

I'm next to the door and without even opening the door I heard her...moaning? YES! That plant did contain aphrodisiac pollen! And as much as I would want to barge in and fuck her senseless, I'll wait til' shes out. Now where to hide? Bookshelf wont work so I'll hide in her closet.

* * *

Aisha's POV

"Haa...haa...ooohhh...my fingers aren't enough anymore."

I've been fingering myself for the past 5 minutes, and came at least twice. I'll just get out and go to sleep. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning. My nightwear was some negligee that was see-through for the most part. It was frilly around the edges and came had a thin, purple g-string. I don't know why i wanted to wear this. But whatever, I'm just ready to go to bed.[rustle]

"*sigh* Honestly...this throbbing won't stop."

My crotch was throbbing and burning nonstop. My fingers started moving on their own back down to my area.

"Ahh..no...stop..."

I want to stop but...it feels too good.

"Ahh.. cmon...more!"

I started moving my fingers faster and faster, i could barely even climax, but i got something for that. I pulled out my rotor, which was purple, and i started rubbing it on my clit.

"Ahhhh...yeeesss, cmoooon a little more!"

I was so close to climax, so i pushed the rotor into my pussy, and it felt soooo good!

"Right there! AHHHH!"

Ahhh, I came. Finally. But the throbbing still wont stop.

"Aww come oooon!"

"Wow didn't know you were that horny."

"Wha!"

Elsword got behind me and grabbed my breasts, fondling them, and pulling my nipples. And, god, did it feel good!

* * *

Elsword's POV  


Hehe that plant made her so sensitive, shes putty in my hands right now.

"Elsword...stooop!"

"Why? You sound like you're enjoying it."

Well since shes this sensitive, I'll finger her myself since she's too aroused to do it.

"Ahhhh...what are you!"

"Just be quiet and feel good!"

I shoved 2 of my fingers into her, and she immediately arched her back in full pleasure. She was practically speechless from pleasure. I let her go and her upper body dropped so her butt was sticking up and i continued to pleasure her. Once i figured she was close to cumming , i stopped and watched her reaction.

"OOOH come on! Why did you stop!"

"I thought you didn't want me to to it."

"Forget what i said! I want it!"

"Hmm, want what?"

"I want...your thing..."

"How about you say it properly."

"Please give me your penis."

"What should you call me?"

"OHH! Please give me your dick, master!"

"Well then!"

I took out my penis, and like she wanted, I shoved it into her full thrust! She tightened up so much I almost felt like cumming right there and then. But imma have more fun with her before that happens.

"Did you just cum from me thrusting it in?"

"Y...yes?"

"Tsk tsk. Looks like you need a little..."

I pulled back my hand to give her ass a good slap.

"Discipline!"

I swung my hand at her ass and she just loved it!

"AHH!"

"Cmon (slap) you shouldn't (slap) be enjoying (slap) this! you that much of a slut?!"

"I'm sorry master! I'm sorry for being such a slut!"

I pulled out of her just so she can start begging for it again.

"AWW! Why did you stop! I want more! please!"

"Earn it."

She started crawling to me, and she knew what i meant. She was sucking my dick like it was the best thing in the world.

"Thats it like the slut you are."

* * *

Ara's POV

'Lets see here...no...no...different color..'

I was looking through my book to see if there was something odd about the flower that sprayed Aisha. I doubt it was fully harmless so...

"OH! Found it."

It was apparently a 'Flower of Paradise'.

"Lets see...grows 10 feet tall...5 colors...pollen is a slow acting aphrodisiac...oh boy."

Yeah...I better go tell Aisha.

[about a minute later]

Hopefully Aisha hasn't started to anything that'll...

*muffled*"YES! More! More! More!"

Well I'm too late to tell her. Maybe I'll tell her in the morning, I'm tired now.

*muffled*"So much cum..."

Yeah I better leave before I get turned on by this.

* * *

Aisha's POV  


We're fucking like animals right now, but it feels too good to give a fuck.

"Here comes the next one!"

YES! Please cum inside me!

"Hnng!"

[spurt]Oh yes! So..much...cuuu...[faints]

* * *

Elsword's POV

"Well I think I did a good job."

I swear Aisha's never gonna live this down. I came inside her at least 5 times, probably twice on her face. Speaking of face, she had a nice ahegao going on. Well, I'll put her to be and head to bed myself.

* * *

[the next morning at breakfast]

Man, pancakes are good in the morning, especially after a good night of sex. Ah there Aisha finally.

"Morning sleepy head Aisha."

"Uhhg...morning eldork.."

Yep...I did a good job.

"I swear i had the craziest dream last night."

"What was it?"

"Oh, morning Raven. I was dreaming that eldork and I were just having crazy sex. Ain't that crazy."

I swallowed up the last bit of my pancakes and milk.

"Well, imma head on out to train in the circular waterway. Demons wont kill themselves."

And theres my quick escape, and good timing too with Ara coming down quickly at that.

* * *

Ara's POV

"Aisha!"

"Yeah Ara?"

"Did you happen to have a weird dream last night, and have fatigue?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well..."

I told Aisha of the details of the pollen from the plant.

"Wait so all of that was REAL!?"

"Yeah, so...yeah..."

"EEEEELSWOOOORD!"

* * *

Elsword's POV

*Distance*"EEEEELSWOOORD!"

"Well I say its time for a 3 day trip to Sander"

* * *

**L'arc: Well I guess thats a wrap!**

**Elsword: Hehe, i get to have sex and have no consequences.**

**Aisha: GET BACK HERE!**

**Elsword: Time to bounce! (warps to sander)**

**Aisha: I'll get him next time!**

**L'arc: Oh please you know you enjoyed that.**

**Aisha: I..I..just shut up! (teleports from the room)**

**Elesis: Well at least my lil' bro gets lucky.**

**L'arc: Yep. Anyways, just so all the readers know, if you try to imagine the scenes, imagine the art-styles used in hentais such as _Kyonyuu Fantasy, Tropical Kiss, Eroge H Mo Game..._ whatever the rest of the title is, and any other similar hentai. So R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter. Also take a wild guess on the next pairing (just so you know, it's NOT generic).**


End file.
